Stuck
by FieryFestus
Summary: "I was always stuck with you, Seaweed Brain." All characters belong to Rick Riordan. A Percy Jackson proposal.
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled through the door, and collapsed onto the couch. I had had such a long and crazy day at work. Redesigning Olympus is a lot harder than it sounds. Trust me – I'm an architect.

I was 23 years old, and living with Percy. _Percy_. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was even in a relationship with him, let alone living with him. I spent my free time wondering what I did to deserve him. I mean, Have you _seen_ him? Those piercing green eyes. His Unruly black hair. Just his smile drives me crazy. Granted, he is slightly irritating, but he has such a big heart, I just can't help but be in love with him.

I walked over to the fridge, and found a note attached to it.

"_I'm really sorry. I said I'd do overtime. I'll be back before 7, I promise._

_Don't bother about dinner. I'm thinking take-away and film. And because I love you, I'll even let you choose the film. Sound good? I thought so._

_See you in a bit._

_Xxx"_

I rolled my eyes and checked the time. 6:10. I was debating whether to have a snack or not. I decided against it, because Percy tends to go a little over the top when ordering food.

The fridge door was probably our main way of communication. We both worked a lot, and mobile phones weren't a good idea. It worked for us. And I couldn't help but think there was something romantic about it. More romantic than texting, anyway.

I hopped back onto the couch, and flicked the TV on. Nothing. I hated waiting for Percy to come home. Nothing could make you feel any better than seeing Percy after a long day. I groaned, and went upstairs.

Our apartment was simple, but we were both in love with it. It was our first place together, so I guess it'll always be special to us. It had one bedroom, and was on the second floor of an apartment block in the heart of Manhattan, so we weren't too far from Olympus either. We decorated it ourselves, chose photos together, argued over paint colours, and generally had a good time. It symbolised the start of our lives together.

I walked into our room and smiled. Much to my surprise, Percy had bothered to pick his clothes up and make the bed. It was a revelation!

I looked at the bed again, and saw a letter. Addressed to me. I knew the handwriting immediately. All over the place, and letters all different sizes. Percy.

I opened it gingerly. Why would he write me a letter? He would be home soon.

"_Wise girl. Annabeth._

_You're clever. You're probably wondering why I would write you a letter. I'm writing you a letter because I haven't got the guts to say this to your face. Feel free to punch me when I get back._

_Annabeth. I met you when I was 12 years old. You hated me. I didn't like you much either. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday, because if I hadn't met you, my life would suck. Yes, I admit it. Annabeth Chase, without you, my life would suck. _

_I think I fell in love with you in the zoo truck without even realising it. I got to know who you really were. And I loved who you were._

_And then mount St. Helen's, when you kissed me. That's when I realised I was in love with you. I know that will never change. I'll always love you, Annabeth. _

_What I'm saying is, we've done a lot together. We saved the world together. We went to hell and back together. And I wouldn't have been able to do it without you._

_I love you. There's a little present for you in my bedside drawer._

_Percy._

_Xxx"_

Giddy with love and tears, I stumbled over to the bedside drawer. I opened it and gasped. A small blue box with my name written on it.

Trembling, I opened it.

A small note covered the contents.

"_Marry me?"_

I was really crying then. Uncontrollable tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain." I mumbled, and moved the paper away. Beneath it was the perfect ring.

It was so understated. Just a plain silver band with a small diamond perched on the top. I don't think I could have chosen better myself. I slid it onto my finger, and it fit perfectly. No, I definitely couldn't have chosen better myself.

"Annabeth Jackson." I murmured, and smiled. It sounded good. It sounded _right_.

I sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him. I tried to concentrate on other things, but my eyes kept drifting down to my hand, looking at the ring.

I checked the time again. 6:55. The wait was killing me. ADHD doesn't help matters much. And then I thought about how Percy must have been feeling. Terrified, I would imagine. I knew I would be. I mean, getting the answer you wouldn't want could end things for ever.

I checked the time again. 7:01. Late. You'd think, considering he'd just asked me the big question, that he'd at least get home on time. But no. Apparently not.

I finally heard the jangling of keys, and Percy opened the door, holding 3 pizzas,I raised an eyebrow.

"7:06." I said. "You're late."

"Sorry, massive cue."

"But you promised, Seaweed Brain! You've got to take promises more seriously if we're going to get married. And 3 pizzas? Percy! There's only 2 of us!"

He smiled sheepishly.

"What did you just say?"

"3 Pizzas? There's only -"

"No. before that."

I blushed slightly and smiled.

"I said, Percy, if we're going to get married, you're going to have to take promises more seriously."

His smile changed to a grin. He put the pizzas down on the table, and took my hands.

"Did you just agree to marry me, Annabeth Chase?"

I sighed.

"I did, Percy. Yes."

Percy laughed, and hugged me so tight I swear he almost broke my ribs. I couldn't help but laugh too. And cry. He let go, and smiled.

"Are you crying?" He asked, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

I looked away, but he turned my head back.

"It's alright. You can cry if you want." He said. I realised there were tears in his eyes too.

I chucked gently.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

He rolled his eyes, and turned back to the pizza.

"Okay." He said. "Pepperoni, meat feast, and cheese and tomato."

"Good choice, Mr. Jackson." I said. He winked, put the pizzas on the living room floor, sat down, and patted the space beside him. I sat down.

The pizza was good. I think the fact I was eating it with Percy made it better.

I reached out to take a piece, when Percy grabbed my wrist and looked at my hand. I smiled. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It fits then."

"Looks like it."

"Is it alright? I mean, if you don't like it, we can always -"

"Percy -"

"go and change it. I mean, then you would be able to have anything you want, providing it's -"

"Percy!"

He stopped rambling and looked at me.

"I love it. It's perfect." I said, fiddling with it. He smiled.

"Can I have another look?" He asked.

I smiled, and tried pull it off my finger. I sighed.

"No." I said.

He frowned.

"Why not?"

I grinned at him.

"Percy, it's stuck."

He laughed, and I laughed too. Real, meaningful laughing. I stopped and smiled at him.

"I guess I'm stuck with you now." I said.

"You don't sound disappointed." He noted.

"I was always stuck with you, Seaweed Brain."

**(Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up beside my beautiful fiancé. _Fiancé. _I aimlessly twiddled one of her blonde curls around my finger. She was truly beautiful. Stormy grey eyes. A mop of blonde curls. Gorgeous sun-kissed skin. She was just...wow. She made even Aphrodite look like a cyclops.

I realised she was pretending to be asleep, because a small smile tugged at her lips. I sighed, and chuckled silently. I kissed her forehead gently.

"I know you're not asleep, Wise Girl."

She opened an eye.

"Morning." I mumbled.

She smiled, found my hand, and held it.

"Hey."

I squeezed her hand.

"Hey."

"Plans for today?" She asked.

"I don't know, you're the daughter of Athena."

She rolled her eyes, and smiled in a way that made me turn to jelly. I couldn't even believe that she would even _like _me, let alone want to marry me.

"We need to go and see your Mom. Then we need to go and see my Dad-"

I cut her off.

"He already knows."

She frowned.

"How?"

"I had to get his permission!"

She raised her eyebrows, and looked genuinely shocked. Then she grinned.

"Well, Mr. Jackson. I'm impressed."

I winked.

"I'm a naturally impressive person."

She punched me. Don't be fooled by her good looks – Annabeth sure can punch. And when she does, it _hurts._

"Ow!" I yelped. "What was that for?"

She didn't look so impressed anymore. She just smirked.

"(a) You're ridiculous, and (b) You gave me permission yesterday."

I rolled my eyes, and rubbed my arm where she hit me. She gave me a quick peck and a smile, and the pain melted away, along with my brain.

"So back to today's agenda." I said, after regaining my composure.

"Your Mom's, my Dad's, Olympus, then pub with friends."

"Olympus?"

Annabeth sighed.

"We have the small matter of telling our all powerful godly parents."

I groaned, and covered my head with my pillow.

"Will your Mom kill me?" I asked.

Annabeth smirked.

"Unlikely." She said.

"Brilliant." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

She laughed. It sounded so beautiful, I practically melted.

"But pub after! We'll have a good night."

"Assuming I'm still alive."

"Of course, assuming you're still alive."

I took a shower, and we left for my Mom's.

* * *

Mom and Paul were still together, and Mom had written a best-selling novel. Paul still taught at Goode. I still went there too – just as a teacher, not a pupil. I taught Greek mythology-that's-not-actually-mythology-at-all, and I looked out for demigods at the same time. It made me wonder, in a few hundred years time, would someone be teaching kids about Annabeth and I? Would we be mythology too? Too weird to think about.

I stood at the door to my Mom's apartment, holding Annabeth's hand. I knocked on the door, and opened it.

"Mom!" I shouted. "It's only me!"

She came to the door and smiled.

"Hello!" She said. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

I hugged her. She smelled of cookies and hot chocolate and her favourite perfume. Basically, she smelled of my childhood.

I sat down.

"Where's Paul?"

"Popped to the shop. He'll be back in a minute."

She took a slurp of her tea.

"So." She said. "Why did you come?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, charming."

She and Annabeth laughed.

"We actually have something to tell you guys, but we'll wait until Paul-" I started, but Paul walked through the door.

He walked into the living room and smiled. I'll always be grateful to Paul. He had taken me in as if I were his own son. He had got me a place in Goode, too, both times. So you could say I owed him a lot.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth." He kissed my Mom's cheek. I smiled, and looked at Annabeth, who was also smiling. I wondered if we'd end up like that. It meant the world to me, seeing my Mom so happy.

"Percy and Annabeth have something to tell us."

Paul raised an eyebrow, and sat down.

"I'm all ears." He said.

Annabeth nudged me with her shoulder.

"You want me to tell them?" I asked.

She nodded. I looked at Mom and Paul.

"We're getting married."

Mom raised her eyebrows, and grinned. Paul winked at me. They didn't say anything.

Annabeth looked at me uneasily. I squeezed her hand.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Mom laughed.

"Congratulations, both of you." She said. "But, to be fair Percy, it took you long enough. We all saw it coming."

I raised an eyebrow. Annabeth smiled.

"I didn't." She said with a small voice.

"Ha!" I said to Mom. "Annabeth didn't!"

Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. Annabeth laughed.

"I'm happy for you both. Really."

I bit my lip. I couldn't believe it was happening. Annabeth and I were getting married. Staying with Annabeth. For the rest of my life. _Till death do us part._ And it felt right. I was ready for that. I knew, pretty much since we got together, that we would always be together. Especially since... that place. She was the only one I could talk to about it. She was the only one who I could talk to about it, and _understand_. And she was the closest to perfect anyone could get.

Annabeth beamed at me. I grinned back. Mom started talking to her about weddings and rings and girl stuff that just made me shut down, so I figured I should go and talk to Paul. He saw me and smiled.

"Don't listen to your Mother." He said,"She obviously doesn't know how hard it is."

I smirked.

"If she heard you talking like that-"

"She would give me a lecture?"

I laughed.

"It's likely."

He smiled, and sat down. I sat in front of him.

"So." He said. "How did you do it? It wasn't too cheesy, I hope."

I flushed, a little embarrassed.

"It wasn't too cheesy. I don't think."

"How can you not know?"

"I wasn't there."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How does that work? I'm intrigued."

"I wrote her a letter, because I was too scared to say it to her face."

He laughed.

"You? Scared?" He smiled. "You defeated the evil titan lord, went to Tartarus, and came back alive. How could you be scared?"

"I was scared then too!" I protested. "Just not as much."

"What were you scared of?"

I sighed.

"Getting the answer I didn't want."

Paul smiled sadly.

"She was always going to say yes, Percy."

I shrugged.

"I didn't think so." I said. "Come on. I bet you had doubts."

"I did." He admitted, and then smiled. "I'm glad I did, though."

"I'm glad you did too." I said. "I just want to say thank you. It must've been pretty weird for you. I mean, I bet you weren't expecting me to be the son of a Greek god and have monsters attacking every week. And I have never seen my Mom as happy as she is now." I sighed. "She deserves it more than anything."

"She sure does." He said. "I always knew there was something, er -"

"Weird?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Weird about you Percy. But just because your dad happens to be a Greek god doesn't change anything. You're still like a son to me." He looked around nervously. "He doesn't mind me saying that, does he?" He asked.

"My dad?"

He nodded nervously. I laughed.

"No. You'd be a puddle of sea water if he did"

"I'll take that into account."

I laughed, and then thought about what he said to me. _You're still like a son to me._ I smiled.

"Did you mean that? About -"

Paul flushed, and looked away, but nodded.

"Thanks. You've always been like a second Dad to me. Just thought you should know that."

He smiled.

"Thanks, Percy."

I placed my hand in his shoulder.

"I meant it." I said.

Annabeth and I left shortly after that. We went to her Dad's, which went pretty much the same way. He was happy for us. We had a quick chat, and left, because we had to go to Olympus.

We stood in elevator, which, as always had some music on. Today, it was 'Dancing in the moonlight', by Toploader.

"Annabeth." I said.

She looked at me, and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Please do your best to persuade your Mom not to kill me."

Unbeknown to us, we had arrived at the six hundredth floor, with Lady Athena herself standing before us. I smiled sheepishly.

"And why Perseus Jackson, would I need to do that?"

I flinched. I wasn't sure whether it was from the use of my full name, or the fact that I was standing in front of Annabeth's mother, who happened to hate my guts.

"You wouldn't, mother." Annabeth said, and shot me a look as if to say 'let me do the talking.' I nodded. Gladly.

"I hope that sea spawn has been treating you well."

I tensed. Annabeth shot me a warning look.

"Yes, mother. I couldn't ask to be treated any better." She smiled at me. I half-smiled back.

"mmm." she mumbled. She didn't sound very convinced.

"Mother, Percy and I, we're going to get married."

"You're what?!"

"He proposed to me yesterday. And I said yes."

She glared at Percy. If looks could kill...

"Are you sure you're making the right decision, Annabeth?" Percy tensed, again. "He is the son of Poseidon. You know how I feel about -"

"I've made my decision, Mother."

She nodded, and sighed. I could tell she wasn't very happy about it.

"If you're sure it's the right decision, Annabeth. But if he hurts you, I'll -"

"Lady Athena. With all due respect... I would _never_ intentionally hurt Annabeth." I said.

"Swear on the Styx."

"Mother!" Annabeth protested.

I sighed.

"I swear on the River Styx that I would never intentionally hurt Annabeth." Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Percy?" I heard a familiar voice. I sighed with relief, and smiled.

"Dad."

Athena turned her nose up, as if he were something that she brought in on the bottom of her shoe.

"Not you." She said. "I'll be leaving now." She walked into the distance. I relaxed.

"Well that went better than I thought." I mumbled

Poseidon smiled, and walked over. He was so much more laid back than the other gods.

"I heard you were here." He smiled. "Hi, Annabeth."

"Hi, Lord Poseidon."

"Coming for a walk?"

I shrugged.

"Sure."

We walked through Olympus. Annabeth had done such a good job redesigning it. I thought it was beautiful before. Now it was just... breathtaking.

"Annabeth... this is just...wow."

She blushed, and Poseidon smiled.

"I agree." She blushed some more. Now, she was an interesting shade of purple.

"So." Poseidon said. "What brings you here?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Well, we actually have something to tell you."

He smiled at me quizzically.

"And what might that be?"

"We're getting married. Annabeth and I, I mean."

He smiled.

"Congratulations." He said.

I looked at Annabeth nervously.

"You're not angry." I noted. "I mean you and Athena-"

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not Annabeth's fault she's a child of Athena. I have nothing against it." He smiled. "We cannot help who we fall in love with, Percy. Trust me."

I nodded. I knew exactly who he meant. Him and my Mom... yeah. That wasn't exactly planned. I mean, with the pact and everything. Technically, I wasn't supposed to happen.

"I swear, that's the best reaction we got all day."

Poseidon laughed.

"I mean, Mom literally said that it 'took me long enough' and that 'they all saw it coming.' and then Athena... well. Yeah. She made me swear on the Styx that I would never intentionally harm Annabeth -" She gave me and evil look. I swear, she had a glare to rival her mother's. "Which I wouldn't do anyway. Like, _ever_." Her glare morphed into a smile.

Poseidon laughed again, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you Percy. He said, with a smile. "Be sure to invite me to your wedding. You know where to find me."

I smiled.

"Good to see you too."

"I should be going now. I'll see you then. It'll be soon, I presume?"

I looked at Annabeth.

"As soon as possible?" I asked. She grinned, and nodded. I turned back to my Dad.

"Yeah. Soon."

He smiled, gave a slight wave, and dissolved into a sea breeze.

I beamed at Annabeth.

"Well that went well." I said. "I'm not dead."

She laughed.

"You wouldn't be dead, anyway. Even if she did try to kill you."

"How wouldn't I? I mean, she's awesome in battle -"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy. I wouldn't have _let_ her kill you. I love you, remember?"

"Yeah, but you would go against your own mother? Annabeth, she's a _god_."

"Yeah, and you're going to be my _husband_."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So you'd go against your mother, for _me_?"

She nodded. I smiled, and pulled her into a kiss. I must have caught her by surprise, because she didn't react at first, but then she kissed me back. I pulled away.

"I love you."

She laughed.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

(**Yay! Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Annabeth!"

I groaned and turned over.

"Annabeth. You have you have to get up."

I opened an eye. Piper was standing over me, smiling.

I groaned again.

"5 minutes." I mumbled. "I hardly had any sleep."

Piper sighed.

"Do you want to get married today, or not? I'm sure Percy would be very disappointed, but I could call him if-"

"Alright! Alright." I mumbled, and sat up.

She was holding a mug of coffee, and a plate of toast. She grinned. She was so beautiful, even if she'd only just got up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Eat."

I huffed, but took a bite out of the toast anyway.

"So, it's 8:00. We need to be at the church by 12, and it takes an hour to get there, so we've only got 3 hours to get ready."

I rolled my eyes.

"Only 3 hours? What are we going to do, Piper?" I said, my voice oozing sarcasm.

She laughed, and took my now empty plate off me.

"Shower. Now." She said.

I did as she told me, but I couldn't stop thinking about Percy. I had only had one night without him, but I just felt empty. I missed him. His eyes. His hair. His irritating Personality. His voice. Just Percy. And I was getting married to him.

I crept out of the bathroom, hoping Piper didn't hear, snook into my bedroom, grabbed my phone, and snook back into the bathroom. I smiled to myself and rang Percy.

He picked up the phone.

"You're not supposed to be talking to me, Wise Girl." He said. I swear I could hear him smiling. "It's bad luck."

"I miss you. And since when did we ever _have_ good luck?"

"Good point, Miss. Chase."

"Not for long." I said.

"No. Providing you're on time...3 hours, 26 minutes."

I smirked.

"You're not counting down, are you Percy?"

" No... Of course not..."

Piper started banging on the door.

"If you're talking to Percy... And are you using a phone? Annabeth, you know those things are like flares! You'll have monsters from all over the place coming round here!"

I sighed.

"It's Piper. I've got to go Percy. Love you."

"See you at the altar?"

I smiled.

"I'll see you at the altar."

"Don't be late! Love you!" He said, and then put the phone down.

I opened the door and smiled at Piper sheepishly. She frowned.

"Sorry." I said. "I had to speak to him."

She rolled her eyes, trying to stay stern. Then she couldn't help it anymore, and the daughter of Aphrodite came out.

"That is so cute! You can't even go a day without speaking to each other!" She squealed. "But it's bad luck. Give me the phone."

I groaned, and passed the phone over. Piper turned it off. She smiled.

"No distractions." She said.

"Fine." I said. "Where are Hazel and Thalia and Rachel?"

"They should be here in 10 minutes."

I smiled.

"Sounds good."

They actually arrived 5 minutes later. I was glad, because (a) I hadn't seen them for ages, and (b) Piper was driving me crazy.

I sat down drinking coffee and chatting to the girls, until Piper came in. Her jaw dropped.

"Annabeth, we've only got 2 hours."

"All you've got to do is my hair."

"That'll take an hour!"

"And we've got two of those!"

Thalia snickered. Piper gave her the evils. I sighed.

"Alright." I said, and followed Piper upstairs.

To be fair to her, she did a beautiful job with my hair. My hair was just impossible. Frizzy and curly and knotty and all over the place, but Piper managed to make it look neat. And nice. There wasn't a hair out of place. But it did take an hour and a half. I was glad I didn't stay drinking coffee, after all.

She grinned at me.

"Dress?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Dress."

She unzipped the bag, and smiled. I bit my lip. This was really happening. She looked at me.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"I just can't believe this is really happening."

She smiled.

"I can. You were _made_ for each other."

"I know." I sighed. "It's just... why would he choose me? He could have any girl he wanted, and he chooses me."

"Because you're lovely and kind and clever and beautiful and everything he could possibly want."

I sighed again.

"Lets get this dress on."

She beamed, and did a little squeal, which made me laugh.

The dress was perfect. It was a fairly simple, white, and vintage. With short floaty lacy sleeves, and a short lacy train. It clung to all the right places, and wasn't too low cut. Lets just say I was in love with it, and I was never a dress person.

I stood in front of the mirror, and sighed. I looked at Piper.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"I know he'll love it."

I sighed again.

"Rachel! Thalia! Hazel!"

"Yeah?!"

"Come up here! You _have_ to see this." She squealed.

They walked in, and I smiled.

"You guys look gorgeous."

They smiled.

"You look beautiful." Hazel said, shyly.

I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Thanks."

There was a knock on the door.

"Dad." I said, and went to answer it.

He stood there, smiling. We got on a lot better than we used to.

"You look stunning." He said.

I looked at the floor, and smiled.

I invited him in, but just as he came in, two cars pulled up. One for the bridesmaids, one for Dad and I.

"Piper! Hazel! Rachel! Thalia!" I shouted up the stairs. "The cars are here!"

We arrived at the church 5 minutes early, so we had to wait around, which was annoying. Piper kept trying to adjust my hair and my dress. Thalia was being her usual crazy self, laughing loudly and making stupid jokes. Probably trying to make me feel less nervous. It sort of worked, actually.

The music started, and I linked my arm with my Dad's. He smiled at me reassuringly.

As soon as a saw Percy, all my nerves melted away. He had that ridiculous grin all over his face. And he looked so... smart. I wasn't used to smart Percy, but it suited him, somehow. He winked at me. I had to hold in a laugh. I stood beside him and held his hand, but it took all my willpower not to just kiss him.

"I told you I wouldn't be late." I mumbled.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Wise Girl." He said.

The service went perfectly. Nothing went wrong. I didn't mess up. Percy didn't mess up. No one messed up.

Walking back down the aisle with him was the best feeling ever. We were _married_.

"I guess you're stuck with me now, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed.

"Did you ever manage to get that ring off, by the way?"

"No. But I won't need to take it off, anyway, will I?"

"I hope not."

I punched him gently.

"You _know_ that's not going to happen. Like I said; you're stuck with me."

He smiled, and kissed my nose.

"I know."

I stood in front of him, and raised my eyebrows, impressed. He actually had his shirt tucked in. And he was wearing a _tie_. Even his shoes were clean.

"You look very smart, Seaweed Brain. I'm impressed."

He winked, and I laughed.

"I'm serious." I said. "You look handsome."

He blushed, but took my hand.

"And you look... wow." He said, a little flustered. "I can't put it into words, Annabeth. You look beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous."

I looked at the floor.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

He tilted my head back up, and kissed me. At that moment, an asteroid could have hit us, and I don't think I would've noticed. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm serious." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." I said, taking his hand "We've got a party to go to."

But before I could pull him into the car, he picked me up, bridal style, (which was appropriate) and took me to the car himself. I was laughing the whole time.

* * *

**(Review!)**

**-Em-**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't leave Annabeth's side for the whole night. It was about us, after all.

I can't describe how beautiful she looked. She was always beautiful. Perfect even. But there was something different about her. I mean, I had never seen her in a dress before, so I had to get over that, and then just... her. That shy smile she had on her face as she was walking down the aisle. The face she pulls when she holds in a laugh. Her voice. I knew I was the luckiest guy in the world, and I didn't want to leave her for a minute. Another thing, she looked so happy. I loved seeing her like that. I'm not saying she's a moody person or anything, I'm just saying she tends to get caught up in things. I hadn't seen her laugh like she was for ages.

We sat at the table, laughing and talking, and having the time of our lives, when a very important satyr ran in.

"Percy... Annabeth." He said, breathing heavily. "So sorry I'm late... tree nymph fight."

We all stared at him. He blushed and started eating his suit jacket. I hadn't seen him for about 2 years. Not properly, anyway. We still had the empathy link, but it's not the same as seeing him in person. His horns had grown considerably. He had got slightly... rounder. His beard slightly longer. He looked a lot more grown up. He seemed a lot more grown up.

Annabeth smiled, and stood up to give him a hug.

"Well." I said. "If it isn't the lord of the wild."

He blushed even more furiously.

I smiled, and pulled him into a man hug.

"Good to see you, G-man."

He laughed at the use of his old nickname. He grinned.

"Good to see you too, Perce."

Someone stood behind him, and coughed. Grover turned.

"Oh my gods!" He shouted. "Thalia!"

He gave her a massive hug, and she laughed. They hadn't seen each other for even longer.

I was glad he made it. He was my best friend after all. He had stood by me, in the most ridiculous and dangerous quests. He was _always_ going to be my best friend.

We sat down again. Our table was Mom, Paul, Annabeth, Frederick, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Poseidon, and Nico. It was a big table. There was a space for Athena too, but she was 'too busy'. Or she just hated my guts. Either way, I didn't mind, because Annabeth didn't seem too fussed about it either. She hardly ever saw her anyway.

"Hey G-man" I said. "Got your speech ready?"

Although Grover was late, he shared the job of best man with Nico. They split it so Nico had the rings, and Grover did the speech.

"Yeah." He said between chews. "I wonder where these cups are from? They sure taste good."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, they're not part of the food package?"

He stopped chewing, and put the cup back on the table, smiling sheepishly. There was a big bite out of the side of it.

"Do you think they'll notice?"

I laughed, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

He smiled at me gratefully.

"Alright G-man." I said. "Speech time." I patted his back. He stood up, and tapped his glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Yeah, thanks. Nico and I were chosen to be best men, which makes me proud. To those who don't know, I'm Grover. And yes, I do have goat legs. And if you're wondering who Nico is, he's the scary looking one. But don't worry, Percy, I know you choose Nico as well because you didn't want to upset him. I understand.

I volunteered to do the speech because, well... Nico has the charisma of a wooden spoon. No offence, bro. I underestimated it. It's so hard! You've got to balance wit, humour, and sentimentality without boring people. I tried my best.

I've literally spent weeks on this. _Weeks_. Eventually, I gave up, and made Juniper help write it. So, even if she's not here, I'd like to propose a toast to Juniper." Grover chuckled. "Who is super talented and beautiful and good a writing speeches... she made me put that."

We raised our glasses.

"So, let me introduce myself properly. I've been Percy's best friend for years. Since he was 12 so that's... 11 years. We've had some really great times, like the dam snack bar, but we've had some really awful times. But he's always been my best friend. And he has always been there for me. And I think I'm on the 10th time I owe him my life now.

Percy and Annabeth were, and still are the favourite couple at camp. They're both the best friends I ever had, and are the greatest people I have ever met. I mean, they saved the world. Twice. I know they make each other very happy.

Annabeth is smart, intelligent, and talented, which is probably necessary to keep Percy under control. And she looks really, really lovely tonight. So here's to Annabeth."

We raised our glasses.

"I don't know where I'd be without Percy. Actually, I do. I'd be dead. But that's a different story altogether. He's always been there for me, and he is, and always will be the best friend I ever had. I've let him and Annabeth down so many times, but they still stay by me. I will always be grateful for that. I know I'm not the most important person in your life, Percy, but I hope you realise how much I appreciate everything you've done for me.

So, one last thing. I want to raise my glass to the bride, the groom, and every other friend and weirdo they've invited.

So raise your glasses, everybody. Thank you so much for coming. And Percy, I hope you and Annabeth have the happiest life together possible."

He sat down beside me. I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, G-man."

"Bla-ha-ha! Never make me do that again!"

"I won't have to. Don't worry about that."

I stood up.

"Alright guys, my turn!

Family, friends, and everyone else, On behalf of my beautiful wife, and myself, I would like to thank you all for coming here today.

I am totally overwhelmed by everything that has happened. It feels totally surreal. Throughout today, I have been pinching myself to check that it's not a dream. And if it is...I don't want to wake up. I'm finally married to Annabeth. The girl I had a crush on since I was 13 years old. Now the love of my life. And honestly, it's been so great, I don't mind standing in front of you and speaking. I don't even mind the fact I've got to dance in front of you all later.

Firstly, I'm going to thank the parents. Frederick, Athena. I'd like to thank you for allowing me to marry your amazing daughter. Thank you for making her the most wonderful, intelligent person I have, and will ever meet. Even if she tends to be a little bossy, and a little stubborn. I especially thank Athena, who unfortunately couldn't be here tonight. I know you have doubts about me, but I promise to take care of her. Always.

I would like to thank Mom, for being there for me. I know I was a nightmare – still am probably, but I am so grateful, you can't even imagine.

Thank you to Paul, for taking me in as if I was his own son.

And Dad. I know you weren't sure about me at first, but thank you for accepting me. I'm really glad to have you around.

So raise your glasses to our parents.

While you're still holding your glasses, I would like you to keep them raised for the people who are sadly no longer with us, and would definitely have been here tonight. To Silena, Charlie, Luke and everyone else we've lost along the way who will never be forgotten.

I also want to thank my best men, Grover and Nico. Nico, thank you for not losing the rings, keeping me sober, and getting me to the wedding on time. And Grover, I even forgive you for bring late. Thank you - and Juniper for writing that speech. And mostly, thank you both for being my best friends.

Finally, the most important person here today. My beautiful wife Annabeth. I can't believe I can call her that now. Like I said, it feels like a dream.

I've learned a lot these last 7 years I've been with her – never question what she says. She's always right... most of the time. And when she's not, I've learned to keep quiet. Don't be fooled by her good looks, she sure can punch!

But seriously, these 7 years have been better than anyone could ever imagine. Apart from when I forgot who I was and went missing. That was inconvenient. On the bright side, my memory came back. Apart from that, these have been the best and most surreal years of my life. I can't believe that this woman sat beside me is even _friends_ with me, let alone married to me. Watching Annabeth walk up that aisle made me realise how lucky I am. I look at me, and I look at her. I'd say I'm probably getting the best part in this deal. Annabeth, you know me better than anyone, and understand me like no-one else can.

Annabeth, like I said earlier, I can't put into words how beautiful you look tonight. How beautiful you look always. You bring out the best in me, and everyone else, and I am so, so, flattered that you'd agree to marry me. Thank you so much for giving me this future, and I look forward to every second of our lives together.

So everyone raise your glasses to my gorgeous, brilliant wife, Annabeth Jackson.

So that's it from me. I really hope you've enjoyed your day, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. All I know is that this has been the best day of my life, and I'm so glad that you could share it all with me."

I sat down, and Annabeth attacked me with a hug. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt.

"Seaweed Brain." She mumbled.

I smiled, tilted her head up, and wiped away her tears.

"Stop crying. It wasn't _that_ good."

She laughed a little.

"I can't believe what you said about me."

"I meant every word."

"Even when you said I was bossy?"

I smirked.

"I'm afraid so."

She shook her head disapprovingly, but was smiling. I chuckled.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled.

"I love you too."

The rest of the night went as perfect as the rest of the day. I fell in love with Annabeth all over again, even deeper than I was before. It was definitely the best day of my life.

* * *

**(Review!)**

**-Em-**


End file.
